Guardians of Regular Show
by j.kin
Summary: the story of celestial guardian warriors taught by the wise and skilled skips to stop the evil guardians. huge thanks to dangermask on deviantart for letting me do this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of Regular Show (a regular show fanfic)**

**(Guardians of Regular Show is property of Deviantart usere DangerMask.)**

**Chapter 1: The Celestial Warriors Backstories**

**Mordecai's POV**

**I am Mordecai (Guardian of the Moon) I was only 8 when my parents died when they were killed by the Xipher tribe because the Lunaphire and Xipher tribe have had a bloody and brutal war with each other. I was scared for my life and ran away to the frozen mountains in a sacred temple and met Skips a wise monk and a very skilled warrior, and he taught me the ways of being a guardian so I could eventually avenge my family's death. That's when I met Rigby, (Guardian of the Sun) he taught me everything that Skips taught him. We both eventually became best friends and we both did everything we could to stop the evil guardians.**

**Rigby's POV**

**I am Rigby (Guardian of the Sun) I am from the Solpaz tribe, I met Mordecai when I was the same age as him: 18, and we both were taught by the wise and very skilled Skips, and we both eventually became best friends and we did everything together to stop the evil guardians.**

**Margaret's POV**

**I am Margaret (Guardian of the Stars), I am from the Staruby tribe who once was an assassin but my good friend Mordecai eventually taught me the error of my ways and we became very close friends and he doesn't know that I have a crush on him. But I help everybody to stop the evil guardians.**

**Eileen's POV**

**I am Eileen (Guardian of the Dark), but when I grew up, I was very poor and to make it on the streets, I had to steal food and water to survive, but one day, I discovered I had powers of the darkness but I didn't know how to control it, I caused a lot of chaos with my powers. But thanks to these powers, CJ and Nicolai aka Thomas tried to capture and kill me, but my three friends eventually saved me, especially Rigby The Guardian of the Sun I've heard. We both care deeply for each other and we'll do anything to help each other out. **


	2. Chapter 2

Guardians of Regular Show (a regular show fanfic)

(Guardians of Regular Show is property of DangerMask of Devianart.)

Chapter 2: Eileen is saved by the guardians

Nobody's POV

Far off from the temples of the wise monk Skips, there is another temple with the husband and wife (wife) guardian of the storm, CJ and the (husband) guardian of the flame Nicolai. They have caught and captured the Arabian warrior/belly dancer Eileen who was arrested for stealing a loaf of bread. "Please, let me go, HELP!" Eileen said. But the heroic guardians enter at the last second but at first Mordecai and Margaret are knocked out by CJ and Nicolai, so Rigby has used the power of the planet's sun and knocks CJ and Nicolai unconscious. He saves Eileen and they stare at each other before Mordecai and Margaret wake up and leave to go back home but Eileen asks if they can come with. At first, Mordecai is hesitant but they think since she might prove to help them, but for Rigby, who immediately likes her at first sight, decides to immediately let her come. They all get a pep talk from Skips and he says that the evil guardians will not let down and will eventually come back and try to kill them.

***Sorry for the short chapter but I guess I forgot DangerMask's ideas at the last second. Sorry bro, I was busy during the week and I ran out of the ideas you suggested.***


	3. Chapter 3

Guardians of Regular Show (a regular show fanfic)

Chapter 3: New Set of Good Guys

Guardians of Regular Show is property of DangerMask on Deviantart

A few months after they saved Eileen and trained her to become one of them, they were two more good guys that wanted to align themselves with the wise Skips, those two were Muscle Man (Guardian of the Earth) and High Five Ghost (Guardian of the Spirits) and when Skips let them in as allies, they trained under Skips as well but were not part of the Celestial Warriors, but aligned themselves with them. But not long after the husband and wife bounty hunters eventually tracked down the Celestial Warriors and tried to capture Eileen again but failed and they try to kill all of the Celestial Warriors but Skips gets wounded in the battle between good and evil, but Skips eventually gets treated for his wounds by Muscle Man. But when Mordecai gets stabbed by CJ in the fight, he almost dies but Margaret saves him by kissing him. **(This is not all that fairy tale bullshit!)** Then, Margaret beats them with combining her and Mordecai's powers to beat CJ and Nicolai, and defeat evil once and for all. Or do they? Other than that, Mordecai and Margaret enter a relationship and eventually confess their love for one another. Then, Skips tells them that the bounty hunters have not died yet but will come back once more and try to kill them all and Skips says that he'll have to be helped with things until his wounds are healed.

***That's Chapter 3 for you guys and hoped you enjoyed it! Comment and review for feedback on what I could improve on in later chapters, but thanks and stay awesome!***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training your minds mentally

**Guardians of Regular Show is property of DangerMask on Deviantart.**

**Before I get started I want to say sorry for abandoning the story after a year. But I wanna thank Spirit Written for getting me back into the story. Thanks man!**

"My children!" yelled the wise Skips as the Guardians woke up from their slumber.

"You know Nicolai and CJ will come back right?" said the wise master.

"Yes master." They all replied.

"Well then, you will all have to challenge your minds mentally." said the wise master.

"Wait master! What do you mean?" said Mordecai.

"I mean you need to train your mind mentally." said Skips.

"Ok then let's get started." Skips said again.

As the day went on the Guardians were encouraged to train, but after 10 minutes they got really tired with what the wise Skips was throwing at them.

"Master Skips— this is a painful experience." panted Rigby.

"Ahh... but you will learn from this experience if you want to fight Nicolai and CJ. C'mon let's keep going wise ones." said the wise Skips.

"But master! We can't keep going on with what you're throwing at us." yelled Eileen.

"Did I hear what I didn't wanna hear?" said Skips the wise one.

Skips then walked over to Eileen and slapped her right on the cheek and then Rigby dashed to Eileen's aide and then Eileen started crying.

"You do not say can't on me! If you want to stay here and have a home then you obey the rules! Understand me?" the wise Skips shouted.

Eileen nodded then Rigby wanted to say something but couldn't get it out of his mouth.

"It's ok Rigby, you don't have to say anything for me. Please don't!" said Eileen.

Rigby then said "Fine I won't say anything on my mother's grave."

"You didn't know your mother either? My family was so poor that I had to steal food and water for them." said Eileen.

"Yeah but the problem was with my family is that they didn't approve what I did for a living." said Rigby.

"And what was that job?" said Eileen.

"It was—" Rigby tried to say it but was then interrupted by Mordecai.

"Hey I'd hate to break up your little date here but we got some training to do."Mordecai mocked.

"Oh yeah sorry maybe some other time?" said Rigby.

"Yeah that's fine." said Eileen with a sad expression on her face.

As the rest of the day went on, there was no word spoken between the Guardians and the wise and loyal Skips, both sides were suspicious of what was going on with one another. As the day came to a close everybody went to sleep to get some shuteye. But during the middle of the night when Rigby got up to get a glass of warm water, he noticed a bit of a sudden surprise that came upon him.

A small noise came from the aura room when Rigby noticed what was going on:

"Who is it?" Rigby said wondering who was wandering through the room.

As Rigby was about to attack that certain person, it turns out it was Eileen waking up and asking Rigby what his job was before he met Mordecai:

"My job was being a thief like you, it was just me and my mom and my brother Don at the time because my father walked out on us when my brother Don was born. So I never liked my brother because I thought he broke our family apart. My dad never gave us any money after he left, so we were basically dirt poor. We were left with table scraps of money and the money we had me and my brother had to steal." Rigby said as he started crying

"Eileen, if you could see how many times me and my brother were thrown in jail and were molested by the adult prisoners you would understand what I went through." Rigby said as he kept crying.

Then Eileen turned his face and told him:

"Hey, I'll never let anything happen to you."

"Thanks Eileen you're awesome."

"No problem Rigby." Eileen said as she smiled.

***That's Chapter 4 for you guys and if you enjoyed it, comment and review for feedback on what I can improve on for later in the story.**


End file.
